


Mercy: Of Fawns and Fallen Angels

by KQueen26



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Goes Berserk, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angels, Heaven, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Purgatory, Revenge, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Weddings, cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KQueen26/pseuds/KQueen26
Summary: As Alastor and Mercy prepare for their wedding, they make a discovery.  When Thomas Cabot comes out of hiding to get his revenge, Mercy realizes it's not just her life that's in danger.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Mercy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122419
Comments: 15
Kudos: 18





	1. Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hazbin Hotel or its characters. They belong to VivziePop. This work and series is purely fan-made.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy experiences some headaches and moodiness as of late, originally thinking it to be from stress. But a trip to the infirmary sheds some light on what's bothering her.

Once again, Mercy had entered a new normal, only as a full-blooded angel. A month ago, Mercy was put on trial in Purgatory for treason against Heaven, only for it to turn out to be a plot to expose Anael, an overzealous angel who was responsible for her becoming a fallen angel when she refused to help him kill Charlie Magne. With the Spear of Destiny, which she received from God the night prior to the trial, Mercy was able to kill Anael but was killed by his sword saving Charlie from being killed by the same blade. Mercy was resurrected by God and not only did He restore her angel status, He promoted her to Seraphim, the highest angelic rank, and made her His representative and a guardian angel to the Hazbin Hotel and its patrons. With the hotel recognized by God, it was off-limits to those who would wish it harm. With His blessing, Mercy will also act as the hotel's protector and report their progress directly to Him. She now presides over the hotel as it helps sinners go through the redemption process.

And to top it off, Mercy's boyfriend Alastor, the notorious Radio Demon, became her fiancé a few weeks ago. So not only did she get another leash on life, she was going to spend it with the man she loves. She never thought any of this would be possible when she was alive. She was getting married, she was an angel again, but more importantly, she and Charlie were working to rehabilitate damned souls to curtail Hell's problem with overpopulation. For Mercy, things con't be better.

Lately, however, Mercy had been feeling strange. She was feeling moody, was having headaches. At first she thought she was working herself too hard, what with planning the wedding and the influx of patients the hotel was getting in. Since the brouhaha on Purgatory, business had been booming for the hotel. When news came that God had blessed the hotel and that redemption was indeed possible, many hopefuls had been coming in to check in. There are still some skeptics or demons who were against it in one way or another. Regardless, demons were checking into the Hazbin Hotel to check out in Heaven. When she heard about Mercy's headaches, Charlie wanted to get more help, but the angel insisted that she could handle the workload. Besides, they already hired two more therapists to help out. Still, Mercy had been very moody lately and she could not figure out why.

As Mercy saw her last patient, an ex-prostitutes, out, she went to the dining hall for lunch. Her stomach had started doing flips this morning, but she was hungry and needed food. Maybe she'll feel better after some lunch.

As she came to the dining hall, Mercy got in line and looked at today's menu. Cajun Wednesday was today, so that means gumbo would be lunch while tonight's dinner would be jambalaya and crawdads. That also means that Alastor would be helping out with the cooking. If there's one thing everyone in the hotel knew, it's that Alastor's mama made the best jambalaya ever and the Radio Demon was proud to cook it.

As Mercy took a tray, she started feeling weird. Her head was pounding and she felt like her head was going to split open.

"Ya alright, Merce?" a male voice asked. She turned to see Angel Dust standing there.

"Just a headache, Angel." she said. "It'll pass."

The effeminate spider demon shrugged and took a tray as the line moved. As Mercy got closer, her stomach began acting up again. This time, it felt worse. She was really hoping she wouldn't vomit right there on the floor or onto the food about to be served. Mercy got out of line and tried to get to the stairs, hoping to get to the infirmary. Just as she got to the threshold, Mercy passed out.

* * *

Alastor rushed his fiancee to the hotel infirmary when he saw her go down. Rani, one of the new therapists and the hotel's doctor, was there when the Radio Demon arrived carrying the unconscious Mercy. The serpentine doctor checked her patient's vitals, drew some of her blood for testing, asked about symptoms, and whatever else she needed to do. Alastor waited by his beloved's side until she woke up. Charlie, her girlfriend Vaggie, and Angel showed up later to see how Mercy was. About half an hour after arriving in the infirmary, Mercy regained consciousness.

"Darling!" Alastor says, hugging her.

"Hey, Al." Mercy replied with a smile. Noticing her friends and where she was, she looked around. "Why are we in the infirmary?"

"You passed out in the dining hall." Charlie explained.

"Angel said you had a headache before you fainted." Vaggie added. "Is everything alright?"

Mercy was hesitant to tell them about her nausea, but before she could speak, the door opened and Rani entered carrying a clipboard.

"Oh, glad to see you're awake." the doctor said upon seeing the now-conscious Mercy. She asked everyone but Mercy and Alastor to leave the room and looked at whatever was on her clipboard.

"This is, uh, a very strange question to ask." the snake demoness said to the couple. "When was the last time you had sex?"

The couple was taken aback by the question.

"How's that supposed to help?" Mercy asked.

"I'm trying to go over all the possibilities." Rani explained. "It couldn't have been food poisoning since you didn't eat lunch and no one else is sick. Based on your symptoms and the results I got back from your blood--"

"I'm gonna stop you right there, Rani." Mercy cuts her off. "Angels are infertile. I got my tubes tied when I arrived in Heaven. Sex isn't even permitted there."

Alastor was uncomfortable talking about the matter, even to a doctor. But as his fiancee argued with Rani, he wondered if it might be possible that Mercy was pregnant. God was capable of working miracles, such as raising His son from the dead or bringing an angel back, and He did give her a blessing after turning her back into an angel. It might be possible.

"I just can't be." Mercy says. Alastor held her hand.

"Wouldn't you want to be, if you had the chance?"

Mercy was quiet. "I-I've always wanted children, Al. Not because I had to, but because I wanted to. Puritan women like me were bred to be mothers and housewives. I wanted to be more than a mother. I wanted children with the man I loved. I died before I even had the chance." Mercy rubbed the "noose" marking around her neck.

Alastor held her hand tighter, intertwining his fingers with hers. "You have that chance now, _mon ange_."

That alleviated some of Mercy's worry and she asks the doctor what she got.

Rani picked up the clipboard. "The blood test was just a precaution. But the results say you're seven weeks pregnant."

Those last words echoed in Mercy's head as she let it sink in. She was pregnant. The angel looked at Alastor, a blank on his face. "Al? Alastor?"

The Radio Demon pulled her in an embrace. His dove was pregnant. Not only that, with _his_ child. "God can work miracles."

"You're happy?"

Alastor placed a hand on her stomach. "This is our child. Why wouldn't I be?"

As Rani slithered off to give them some privacy. Mercy asked if he really was happy or just saying that to appease her.

"Mercy, I'm truly happy to know you're pregnant. Before I met you, I never thought much about having a family. Never thought about marriage, either. Thought it would be a waste of time. Then you came along. You said you wanted children with the one you loved, now you'll get the chance. And I'm going to spend eternity not just with you, but the result of our love."

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. "Oh, Al!"

Alastor cupped her cheek as they kissed. As they did so, they placed a hand on the new life forming within Mercy. They were going to have a child together, and they will love it for the rest of their afterlives and throughout that child's life.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy goes back to Heaven for the first time since she fell to give God a progress report on the hotel. While there, she learns how the redeemed sinners are being treated in Heaven and makes a brief visit with her family. She also hopes to find out how her pregnancy was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I'll be reintroducing Mercy's parents and siblings while introducing some new angel characters. I'm also going to try to get more in-depth with Mercy's family and her relationships with them in this story.
> 
> Anything with () means thoughts. Forgot to put that in earlier.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I swear, I'll be fine." Mercy said, examining herself in the mirror one last time. Alastor and Charlie were upstair with her to talk about her going to Heaven for her monthly progress report on the Hazbin Hotel to God. It will be her first time back since she fell, and admittedly, she was anxious about how it will turn out. She killed Anael and there are some fanatical angels in Heaven who probably have it in for her for what she did to Anael.

"I know, but I'm worried dear." Alastor says. "We all are."

"God said it Himself that there are some angels who don't like the idea of the hotel." Charlie says.

"And they should know that they would have their wings clipped for not only attacking a Seraph, but also a member of God's inner circle." Mercy said. "He is not going to tolerate an attack against me."

"Even so, you're going to walk in up there with a target on you back." the blonde princess tells her. Her eyes darting to Mercy's stomach, Charlie says "And it's not just you we're worried about."

Mercy clutched her midsection. She knew they had a point. If the other angels found out about her pregnancy before she tells God...

"I made a commitment. I have to go up there." she tells them. "Besides, this trip to Heaven is a chance to figure out how I got pregnant. I'm not going the whole term without knowing how it became possible."

Alastor's grin was small, but knowing. His dove was right and he knew there was no stopping her when she put her mind to something. At least she might get a chance to figure out how her pregnancy happened even though it wasn't supposed to. He wished he could come along to protect her.

Seeing her fiancé, Mercy have him a gentle smile. "I'll be fine. I promise." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know you will." Alastor placed a kiss on her hand, specifically the one with her engagement ring on her finger.

As Mercy entered the roof, she have herself a running start and spread her wings as she took to the air. She paused to take a look at Pentagram City from the sky and then looked up at the white orb far above. It seemed like yesterday she fell, but she was ready to get back up there. Mercy flapped her wings and flew up to the orb.

* * *

Mercy landed at the Gates of Heaven and retracted her wings upon landing. The gates were as silvery as she remembered. She hadn't been here since she fell. As she approached the gates, she noticed a dark-skinned male angel in a perch by the gates. He was wearing a white robe and was looking over a large leather-bound book. It was Pravuil, the Record-keeper. He greets the newly arrived souls and keeps track of what they have done in life. Past sins and righteous actions, etc. She had not seen him since she first arrived in Heaven.

"Greetings, Lady Mercy." Pravuil said, his usual warm smile on his face.

"Hello, Pravuil." Mercy replied. "It's been a while."

"Indeed. I hadn't seen you since you first arrived here. I hear you're a member of the Lord's inner circle and a Seraph now."

"Uh, yes." Mercy says. "I'm here to check on the redeemed souls and to give my report to God."

As the Gates opened, Pravuil tells her "The souls redeemed by the Hazbin Hotel are going to be found in Eden, just outside of the Holy City."

"Why aren't they in the actual city?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I would think they would be allowed in once they arrived here."

"The steward angel will explain." the Record-keeper says. "I'll inform God of your arrival and send you a message when He is ready to see you. And do be careful."

As she entered the Gates, Mercy found it strange that the souls she and the hotel redeemed would be kept out of the Holy City instead of living alongside the other righteous souls. Something didn't make sense. Are they not good enough to live in the city? What was going on?

(Why live outside of the city?) Mercy thought. (It just doesn't make sense.)

As she walked down the alabaster pathway, she noticed a bunch of angels eyeing her. She wasn't sure if they were either fanatics or just didn't like her presence in Heaven. She might as well get used to that if she's going to keep coming here every month. Up the path, there was another angel in the middle. She was tall and lovely with platinum-blonde hair, almost white in appearance, and very pale skin. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds and she wore a pastel red tunic dress with rose patterns on the hem, brown sandals, and gold bracelets on each arm.

"Lady Mercy?" she asks.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I am Barachiel, guardian angel of the redeemed sinners. I was told you were coming. I hoped to see you at the Gates, but you arrived before I did."

"Sorry, about that. Can you take me to Eden?"

Barachiel extends her wings, as did Mercy, and they flew off and through Heaven. Throughout the flight, Barachiel remained quiet. She did look at Mercy from time to time, but did not really say much. She didn't even answer any of Mercy's questions. Mercy didn't remember a lot of these Heaven-born angels to be so cold.

"Hey, Barachiel?" Mercy asked as they flew. "Aren't you supposed to be a guardian angel or something?"

"Yes." she answered, coolly.

"If I remember right, you're also supposed to be an angel of blessings. At least that's what the Byzantines and Eastern Orthodoxy say. I would think someone like you might actually be on my side."

"My loyalties lie with Our Father." the angel woman tells her.

They soon arrived at Eden, a lush area of Heaven almost similar to the Garden of Eden from which it was named. When Heaven started getting in the reformed sinners from the Hazbin Hotel, God had created this to provide them a home and appointed Barachiel as their guardian angel. It was vast and green with all kinds of trees and plants growing about. There were simple bungalows made for the redeemed souls to live in. Barachiel's residence was at the edge of the garden.

As they landed at the edge of Eden and went inside, Barachiel guided her to where the redeemed congregate and left her to go attend to something. Mercy followed the path to a garden courtyard where the redeemed souls spend much of their time. There were lush fruit trees around the courtyard while its was a beautiful fountain. When she arrived, she saw many souls she recognized from the hotel. They all seemed happy to be here.

"Mercy!" a man's voice called out to her. A man dressed in Puritan garb accompanied by a woman similarly dressed approached her. It was Isaac and Mary Sampson, Mercy's parents. While she and her siblings arrived in Heaven, Mercy's parents ended up in Hell for treason, namely, betraying their daughter when she was wrongly accused of witchcraft. Her father hanged himself after her accuser Thomas Cabot confessed to not only becoming a warlock but lied about Mercy bewitching him to get her killed. Her mother died of illness many years later. They became patients at the Hazbin Hotel and were rehabilitated and sent to Heaven. Even though she hated them for what they did to her in life, she was happy to help them.

"Mother, Father." she says, hugging them both.

"We heard you were restored as an angel and became a Seraph." her mother said.

"Yeah." she says. "I'm here to see how the sinners the hotel reformed are doing." She looked around. "You all seem happy here, but wouldn't you be happier in the Holy City?"

"Eden provides everything we need here." Isaac explained. "George and your siblings are able to visit us. All our relatives who were blessed can. We're safer here."

"What do you mean?"

"When redeemed sinners started coming in, some angels weren't too happy with us." Mary explained. "They thought our presence was an offense to Heaven and blasphemy, but the Lord defended us. When He created Eden for us to live and appointed Barachiel as our protector, she created a barrier to keep them out. Those who don't wish us harm aren't affected."

Mercy was surprised to hear this. Barachiel did not say a word of this to her on their way over to Eden. Her parents and the other former sinners told the same story. Eden's guardian was one of the angels who believes in the hotel's cause and believes in Mercy. She definitely owes her an apology before she leaves. Mary noticed Mercy's engagement ring and asked who she was marrying. Mercy told them about Alastor and her engagement. Part of her felt sad that her family won't be there for the wedding, but maybe she'll find a way to get them to attend. Somehow.

* * *

Barachiel approached Mercy with a message from Pravuil. God was ready to see her. As she saw her parents off and followed Barachiel out, Mercy pondered what she had learned.

"Hey, Barachiel?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Thank you, for everything you've done." Mercy said. "For my parents, the former sinners, all of it. I didn't realize you were on my side."

"I told you my loyalties lie with God. And since He believes in you and the Hazbin Hotel, then so do I." said she. "I truly care about the residents of Eden and I'd do anything to protect them. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

A smile formed on Mercy's face. "I appreciate that."

Before they knew it, they reached the edge of Eden and Mercy spread her wings and took off for the Empyrean, where God calls home. It was a stately manor atop a large hill surrounded by a silver fence with a golden gate. On all sides were lush courtyards and gardens. The building was styled in a combination of Greek and Gothic architecture, like Notre Dame and the Parthenon at once. It was a lovely sight. Mercy had never been in the Empyrean before. When she lived in Heaven, she had a nice view of it from the Exterminators' Camp.

She landed at the entrance and the angels guarding the front gate granted her passage. As she entered the Empyrean, she looked at it in awe. She didn't even realize she was touching her midsection until she got to the front door. The large doors opened and she walked inside the manor. The hallway was large and grand, with alabaster floors and ceilings while the walls were lined with tapestries on each side. A small pink cherub appeared and approached Mercy.

"Lady Mercy?" he asks.

"Yes, that's me." Mercy gave a smile. Cherubs were the cutest angels in Heaven. "And who are you?"

"I'm Ruby. Our Father is expecting you in his throne room. I'll lead the way."

"Thank you."

Mercy and the cherub walked down the hallway as Mercy looked at the tapestries as they did so. They depicted many significant events of Heaven, from Creation to the Ascension of Jesus. Mercy thought they were lovely. They were so detailed and well-made. She wondered who made them. Soon enough, they arrived to the door leading to God's throne room. Mercy was nervous, but she couldn't allow herself to be discouraged.

The doors opened and revealed the throne of God. It was larger than the corridor and seated in a silver and gold throne was God Himself. He appeared as a dark-skinned man clad in a white suit with striking blue eyes. As Mercy approached the throne, she saw another angel with Him. It was a female angel wearing a white pantsuit with cropped white hair. She had blue-green eyes and appeared rather stern, as she was looking at Mercy with an almost-disapproving glare.

"My Lord, Lady Seraphiel, presenting Lady Mercy, Angel of the Hazbin Hotel." Ruby introduced their guest.

"Welcome, Mercy." God says. "I trust you had no trouble coming here?"

"Not at all, Lord." Mercy replied. "I was able to see how the redeemed were doing in Eden. I got to say, I'm pleased with how they're doing."

"I'm sure Barachiel was happy to hear that. Now, how are things in the hotel?"

Mercy got right down to explaining how things were going at the hotel. This month alone, they were able to rack up twenty new patients in total and managed to send at least ten of them to Heaven. Charlie had gotten around to hiring new therapists and helpers. There were a few mishaps by Vox and Valentino, but nothing they couldn't handle.

"You seem to be doing very well." Serpahiel says. Despite the sincerity of that statement, Mercy felt a twinge of disdain coming from her. "Of course, given that Hell continues to get more and more souls, one would think you would be picking up the pace."

"Easy, Seraphiel." God commanded. "Charlie Magne and those at the Hazbin Hotel are doing a fine job rehabilitating sinners. And seeing as she is part of my inner circle, she is your equal now. Show some respect."

Seraphiel is the leader of the Seraphim, which technically means that she is now Mercy's superior. And the Lord was right about her need to improve her manners towards Mercy.

"Honestly, I prefer her over Anael." Mercy said.

"Speaking of which," God says, getting up from the throne. "Since Anael's downfall, the radicalization of some angels has been growing. Azrael has been working on keeping them in check, but there's only so much he can do. And seeing as one of them was once a high-ranking Exterminator, he has had to keep an extra-tight leash on them."

"I didn't realize that."

"That doesn't mean all of Heaven disapproves of the hotel or your actions. But the last thing anyone up here wants is another Lucifer."

Lucifer had become a cautionary tale for angels, both Heaven-born and formerly human souls. God had put all kinds of restrictions on them to prevent another war in Heaven. Falling is every angel's worst fear, especially what happened to Lucifer. Even if there are fanatics in Heaven, they have to keep a low profile unless they want to risk ending up fallen angels.

"On an unrelated note, who's the lucky man?" God asks, eyeing her engagement ring. "I assume it's the Radio Demon."

"Yeah. Alastor proposed about a month or two ago." Mercy says, blushing and fiddling with her ring. "We're still working on the date. And finding a venue."

"If you have it in Purgatory, I think your family will be able to attend." said He. "And if I were you, I'd arrange it before the baby comes."

Seraphiel looked at her shocked while Mercy was taken aback, clutching her midsection. "How did you figure it out?"

"It's hard to fool an omniscient being, Mercy. I sensed it the moment you arrived upstairs. Still, I'm surprised it was possible. Then again, you're the first fallen angel I resurrected and restored to angelic status. It might be a side effect."

"So, you're allowing her to keep her bastard?" Seraphiel asks. "The child is no doubt spawn of that demon she fell in love with. It's disgusting to even think of it. How can you tolerate that and allow--?"

"Think before you speak , Seraphiel." God says. "Regardless of who the father is, Mercy is with child. Nothing can be done about it. But what she can do is make sure the child isn't born out of wedlock."

As God and Seraphiel discussed this, Mercy looked at her stomach, still holding it. At least she has some answers about her pregnancy. Now she has to worry about getting married before the baby is born. Her thoughts were interrupted when God called her attention.

"I'll have one of my ambassadors help with the arrangements." He says. "As far as your work with the hotel, I'm pleased to hear about the progress. Now, I'd tell your fiancé and the others about this arrangement."

"Yes, Heavenly Father." said Mercy.

* * *

Mercy landed in front of the hotel. She was ready to share her news with the others and she was satisfied with what she learned while she was upstairs. Walking into the lobby, she saw Angel at the bar with Husk. It looked like the spider was whispering sweet nothings to his boyfriend, since the winged cat was smiling instead of scowling like usual. They stop when Husk points out that Mercy was back.

"Hey, Merce." Angel waves from his stool. "So, how'd it go upstairs?"

"Great." she said, taking a seat next to him. "I got to see the redeemed sinners and I got my answers about my 'miracle'. So, what happened here while I was gone?"

"Al went batshit nuts." Husk bluntly answers, pouring her a glass of water. "That's an accurate way to describe it."

"What do you mean?"

"He pretty much lost his head." Angel explains. "Misplacing things, forgetting stuff. He actually walked into a wall. If he could appear on video, I'd show it to ya. It was hilarious."

As they're discussing Alastor's behavior, the Radio Demon appears from the shadows and pops up behind his fiancee. "Now, Angel. I don't think my dove needs to be hearing things like that." Wrapping his arms around her, Alastor turned Mercy around to face her. "How did things go in Heaven, darling?"

"Everything went smoothly." she answers. "It turns out we have some allies up there and one of them was even appointed by God to guard the ex-sinners. Oh, and God has a request. Well, more like 'demand'."

Alastor cocked an eyebrow. "And what does the Almighty want?"

"He's asking we move the wedding date before the baby comes." she said. "He even suggests we get married in Purgatory, so everyone can be there."

"Does that mean Molls is gonna help?" Angel asks. "Awesome."

As Angel leaves to spread the word, Alastor continued holding his love in his arms. "How soon do we need to make the preparations?"

"Well, if it's Molly, she'll help get everyone to Purgatory and we're going to have to find someone to officiate the ceremony. So I'd say soon. Unless you want my water to break before we say 'I do'."

"Ugh, can you take the lovey-dovey shit somewhere else?" Husk asks. "There's a two PDA minimum here and Charlie and Vaggie were making out here earlier."

As Alastor and Mercy walked up the stairs, her arm wrapped around his, Mercy reflected over everything that had happened and wondered what would come next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Alastor and Mercy's wedding. Also, will it be a boy or girl? Comment below. Feel free to come up with baby names if you want. I got some ideas but I'm always open.
> 
> Also, Barachiel is an archangel mentioned in Byzantine and Eastern Orthodox Christianity. The angel is associated with God's blessings and is chief of guardian angels. Seemed apropos for someone guarding the redeemed sinners from the hotel, I think.
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned.


	3. Newlyweds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Alastor and Mercy prepare to get married, Thomas begins to reemerge from hiding to plot his revenge.

Mercy came out of the dressing room wearing a white gown with a sweetheart neckline and rhinestones lining the bodice of the dress. Charlie, Vaggie, Angel and his friend Cherri wanted to take her wedding dress shopping today. With the news that the wedding date has moved up, it was down to the wire before Mercy's baby came. When Rosie heard that the wedding was going to be real soon, she offered to show her best friend's fiancee her bridal collection. She picked out some dresses for Mercy to try on while she chatted with Charlie and the others.

"How do I look?" Mercy asks.

"Like a million bucks, doll." Angel said, lifting the glass of champagne.

"You said that about the last two dresses, Angie." Cherri says.

"I think it looks nice." Charlie said. "Don't you think so, Mercy?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't see why this is so hard?"

"You're just nervous, darling." Rosie says. "A lot of brides-to-be are when their wedding draws near."

"Well, a lot of them aren't renewed angels who are pregnant." Mercy tells her. "I still can't believe we have to move it up so soon."

"Try thinking about something else." Charlie tells her. "You'll pick the right one. You just need to relax."

As Mercy got back into the changing room and stripped out of the dress, she pondered what Charlie said. Stress and fatigue was how she ended up in the infirmary, and how she found out she was pregnant. This might be her first child, but instinct would tell her that stress is not a good thing for her at this point. Maybe Charlie was right. Molly was assigned by God to help with the arrangements and that Friday, Mercy and Alastor would be married. It might not be the storybook wedding she dreamed of, but she was going to be with her handsome stag for the rest of her days.

Her eyes looked to the last dress. Mercy picked that one out herself. It was a pale blue off-the-shoulder gown with lighter blue flowers sewn along the neckline and at the hem of the dress. It came with a pair of long blue fingerless gloves. Blue was Mercy's favorite color and she liked the design, which is why she had a feeling that might be her dream dress. She put it on and walked out to show the others.

"How about this one?"

The girls and Angel were speechless. Rosie got up from her seat and walked up to the angel, placed her hands on her shoulders, and said "You look marvelous."

* * *

"C'mon, you sure you don't want us to throw you a bachelor party, Al?" Angel asks. "We'll make it a quick one. Won't even take ya to a strip club."

"You know I don't partake in such things, Angel." Alastor said. "And I'd rather not do something I'll regret before I'm married. I assume the girls are not planning anything for Mercy?"

"I didn't hear anything." the spider shrugged. "How are things going with plans, by the way?"

"Molly has arranged for the wedding to take place on the eastern bank of Purgatory. Apparently, it will happen on Friday."

"So, have you and Mercy decided to go on a honeymoon?" Angel asked. "I mean, you'll be married and all. Probably want some time together before your kid comes."

"Mercy and I haven't decided. And besides, I don't really know what we're going to do. I need to be careful with Mercy now, what with her being with child."

"I get that. But, you don't have to do anything special. Just try to have a good time with her. That's all I'm saying."

As the Radio Demon left his friend, he came to his room, where Mercy was sitting on their bed reading a book. When she noticed him, she closed her book and asked how he was doing.

"All good, Mercy dear." Alastor replied, flashing his ever-present smile. "It was a rush job, but everything is set up. On Friday, we'll be married."

Mercy smiles. "I can't believe it's happening."

"Believe it, darling." her future husband replied. "Soon, you'll be Mrs. Alastor LaPonte. Exciting isn't it?"

It was. Mercy could attest. She was marrying the man she loved. She was with his child. She had never been this happy, alive or dead. As she thought about these, a tear formed in the corner of her eyes. Alastor noticed this and wiped them away with his thumbs.

"Happy tears, darling?"

"They are." said she. "I can't wait."

Alastor pulled her in and pressed a kiss on her forehead. " _Je ‘taime tellement, ma colombe._ " He then lifted her shirt up a little to expose her stomach, causing her to tense for a moment until he planted a kiss there. " _Et je ‘taime, ma petit._ "

Mercy placed a hand on his head as he continued pressing an ear to their child within her. She wished this moment would last forever. And soon, she and Alastor will be spending eternity together, with their little one in tow.

* * *  
Purgatory, Friday morning.

Mercy was almost hyperventilating. She just sat at her vanity and stared at her reflection. She was wearing her wedding dress, her black and white hair was styled in a loose updo, and her makeup was done. As part of a last-minute decision before the group left for Purgatory, Mercy wore her blue pendant to accessorize. She was nervous, and her morning sickness had officially begun today, but she wasn't going to back out now. She was ready for this.

A wedding venue was erected on the eastern bank of Purgatory. It was a large chapel-like building with a small sanctuary for the ceremony to take place. An annex building served for the bride and groom to prepare themselves. Molly, Angel's sister and the Heavenly ambassador to Hell, was going to be performing the ceremony. She had helped with making all the arrangements, even getting Mercy's family from Heaven. Lucifer and Lilith are even attending, a special favor the king of Hell wanted to do for the happy couple.

The door knocked and Charlie's voice asked from the other side "Mercy, are you ready?"

"You can come in, Charlie."

Her maid of honor entered, wearing a light pink strapless gown. Her hair was done in a ponytail and she looked at her with a warm smile.

"Is it time yet?" she asked.

"Just about." the princess said. "You nervous?"

"A little. But I think it's normal for a bride. I mean, you would be if you and Vaggie were getting married, wouldn't you?"

"I, I guess. But aren't you happy?"

As Mercy rested a hand on her stomach, she said "Very."

In the sanctuary, Alastor was adjusting his bowtie one last time. Beside him was his best man Husk, who was accompanied by fellow groomsmen Angel and Cyrus. The guests were seated within the sanctuary. Molly was talking with Vaggie and Cherri, Mercy's bridesmaids. On Alastor's side, Rosie was seated in the front by his mother, whom Molly was also able to get in from Heaven to attend her son's wedding. On Mercy's side, her mother sat in the front accompanied by Mercy's siblings, including her brother George. Mercy told him how her younger brother was one of the few good people in her life. He did not believe she was a witch. Alastor was able to speak with him before Charlie told everyone to get to their places. He was a pleasant fellow.

Near the back, that bigmouthed reporter Katie Killjoy was covering the wedding to broadcast to Hell. Apparently, the Radio Demon and Hell's Guardian Angel is good for ratings. If Vox starts yanking Alastor's chain the minute they get home, the Radio Demon was going to give him a piece of his mind.

As Molly took her stand at the altar, the angel manning the organ began playing. Everyone stood up as the bridal march began. The doors of the Sanctuary opened and there Alastor saw his bride in that blue wedding gown carrying a bouquet of white roses. Her father Isaac was by her side as they walked down the aisle. As they reached the altar, Isaac have his daughter a hug before giving her away.

As Molly began the ceremony, Mercy looked at her future husband with a happy smile. Alastor did the same. This was really happening.

"Have you prepared your vows?" Molly asks.

"We have." the couple said.

Alastor went first. "Mercy, before I met you, I never thought I would be able to find love. But you took me by surprise when I first saw you. I experienced emotions I never thought I would feel again, and I want to feel them again for the rest of our afterlives together. I love you with all my heart and I wish to make you the happiest woman in both Heaven and Hell."

Mercy tries to stifle any sobs. That radio host just knew how to get her.

"Alastor," Mercy began her vows. "I'll admit when I first met you, it was more love at first fight. But that was then. Now, I'm happy to finally have someone who loves me, not just for being me. No one else treated me the way you did when I was alive. Being with you, I've never been happier. And I want to make you the happiest Radio Demon."

As the couple exchanged rings, Molly says "By the power vested in me, through Our Heavenly Father, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Mercy pulled Alastor in for a kiss as their friends and family applauded. Alastor held his new wife in his arms as they broke the kiss, looking into her green and grey eyes as he did. He was with the woman he loved, his wife, and the mother of his child. He just wished that this moment would last forever.

* * *

Somewhere in the bowels of the Pentagram, a shadowy figure wanders through an alley. Blood continuing dripping from his hand. God's punishment on him for the innocent blood he shed in life. Thomas had been in hiding for months, since Mercy Sampson and those buffoons from that wretched hotel stormed his manor and attacked him. That damned witch almost killed him. Since then, he's been lying low, waiting for his strength to return. He didn't know how. He didn't know when. But he did know he would get his revenge.

As he stumbled out of the alley, something caught his attention. A crowd of demons were watching a bunch of television sets of some news broadcast. As he got closer and peeked through the crowd, he saw her. Mercy Sampson's wedding to the Radio Demon. He had heard rumors of an angel acting as a guardian angel over the Inferno, but he just thought it was nothing. But when he saw Mercy on that TV screen, he knew it was her. How she became an angel again, he didn't know. But one thing he was sure. She's dead.

"Mercy..." hisses Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Thomas Cabot is back. What has he been up to since Mercy beat him?
> 
> Mercy and Alastor are married! Yay! And after this, it's going to be Mercy going through her pregnancy and carrying on her duties to the hotel and God. And of course, she's going to have a run-in with You-Know-Who.
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Je'taime tellement, ma colombe- I love you so much, my dove.
> 
> *Et je'taime, ma petit- And I love you, my little one.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	4. Seraphiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mercy's pregnancy moves along, she learns she needs to adapt to what she can and can't do until the baby comes. A visit from Seraphiel gives her insight on what Heaven truly thinks about the hotel.

Two months later

As Mercy was manning the front desk, it felt like time was just flying by for her. She and Alastor didn't really have a honeymoon, but they were able to take the weekend off and spent it at a private retreat he had just outside of the city. It was a mix of a country cottage and a house from the Antebellum South. Mercy thought it was cute. When she and Alastor got back to work at the hotel, Mercy was given a lighter caseload. Charlie was worried about overworking her and wanted to help her out when needed. Today, she had a couple patients that morning and she was going to be working as the receptionist the rest of the day. Most of what she did was check in new guests and answer the phone. Her baby bump had finally started coming in. It wasn't very big at this point, as it was only three months into her pregnancy. Rani just did a checkup on her just a couple days ago and said things were going smoothly so far. As Angel walked over to the bar to flirt with his boyfriend and get a drink, he stopped to say hello to Mercy.

"How's my favorite hot mama?" he asked her.

Mercy blushes. "Doing good, Angel. How about you?"

"Eh, s'alright." he says as Charlie and Vaggie come in and take a seat at the bar. "After I met with you this morning, I just hung out in the back garden. It's the only place I can get some peace and quiet, other than my room."

"You didn't have a session with Cyrus today?" Mercy asked. "I thought he was supposed to see you later today."

"Eh, another patient took too long for him. We're gonna try tomorrow."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. At least I can see you and Angel Jr." As he says that, Angel reached over to pet her baby bump, which made Mercy chuckle.

"Angel!" Vaggie scolds. "Were you raised by wolves or something?"

"It's alright, Vaggie." said the mother-to-be. "I like it. I want to show my bump off."

Charlie steps in and turned to Mercy. "So, how did it go with Rani the other day?"

As Mercy rubbed her baby bump, she tells her "Three months in, but it all looks good. The baby's healthy, she didn't find anything to worry about. All in all, she says it's supposed to be a normal pregnancy."

"I sense a 'but'." Vaggie says.

"Rani said she has some concerns regarding Alastor."

"Like what?" the princess asks.

Mercy sighed. "She says that because Alastor is a deer demon and an overlord with unbelievable Eldritch power, she thinks the pregnancy will effect him too. He might become possessive and overprotective to the point of being territorial. That's the deer demon instinct of his."

"He's seen us talk to you and nothing's happened." Angel pointed out. "What about the Eldritch part?"

"We have no idea what will happen." Mercy said. 

"Did Dr. Snake say what the kid's gonna be?" Angel asked. "Husk is betting on a girl."

Mercy rolled her eyes. "She didn't say. And Alastor and I want it to be a surprise."

Angel turns to Husk's direction. "She ain't givin' any hints, Husky."

Husk mutters something and went back to polishing a beer mug. As the group continued talking, Alastor walked in through the front door, carrying a large bloody sack. He had gone out on a hunting trip and stocked up on some fresh meat. His clothes were also covered in blood, suggesting that one of Alastor's victims put up one heck of a fight.

"Alastor, what or who is in that sack?" the female moth demon asked him, arms folded.

"Nobody anyone will miss, I can assure you that, dear Vagatha." the Radio Demon replied, smile still on his face. "I'll just take these to my private storage and get changed. Be back soon."

Vaggie turned to Mercy. "Better hope your kid doesn't have his tastes."

* * *

A couple weeks later, Mercy received a message from Molly. Apparently, Seraphiel wants to come to the hotel herself to check on her and see the hotel for herself, since they know it will be a while before Mercy can go back up to Heaven to give her reports. The Head Seraph says she will keep doing this until the baby comes. Based on her first meeting, Mercy got the impression that Seraphiel did not like her too much, especially when she found out about her pregnancy. Mercy was dreading the visit.

On the rooftop of the hotel, Mercy saw a flash of light in the sky come closer, revealing a six-winged angel. Seraphiel had arrived. Landing on the roof, Seraphiel straightened herself up and retracted her wings.

"Welcome, Lady Seraphiel." Mercy bowed slightly.

"Thank you, Lady Mercy." Seraphiel's eyes scanned Mercy. She was wearing a blue maternity dress and her eyes stopped when she noticed the baby bump. Her stern face softened a little. "I trust you have been doing well."

"Yes. I'm sorry you weren't able to come to the wedding."

"It's alright. I'm busy enough as it is. Now, care to show me around?"

Mercy led her angelic superior down the stairwell and started the tour off at the hotel lobby. She showed her the front desk, the bar, and the common area where everyone 

"Why is the bar and the front desk so close together?" she asked.

"I asked the same thing. Something Alastor did when he began helping out." Mercy answered. "While Husk is supposed to man them both, I run the front desk while he works the bar."

"Smart."

Mercy showed her the dining hall, the next level where the therapists' offices are, including Mercy's, the music room which can be used for therapy, another common room, and even the back garden. Seraphiel was amazed by what kind of plants were able to grow in Hell. After the garden, Mercy showed her the levels where patients and staff stay.

"Can I see some of the hotel guests?" Seraphiel asked.

"They're kinda scattered about, but we can try the lobby. Everyone hangs out there."

Going back to the lobby, Seraphiel sees Angel talking with Charlie about something, but couldn't hear their conversation. She asks Mercy if they could go see them and they walked over to the pair.

"Hey, Merce. Who's your friend?" Angel greets them. Charlie straightened up when she saw the Head Seraph.

"Charlie, Angel, this is Seraphiel, my new boss in Heaven." Mercy introduces. "I'm showing her around the hotel to see how things are going. God's orders."

Seraphiel shakes Charlie's hand. "So you're Charlotte Magne. Heaven's been talking an awful lot about you and your project. It's nice to finally put a face to a name."

"Uh, thanks." Charlie says, a little nervous. "So, what do you think of the hotel so far?"

"I'll admit, I can see why Mercy fell in the first place. And I think it was the smartest thing she ever did."

Mercy was taken aback. "You do?"

"I'll admit, I was cold to you when we first met, Mercy, but I harbor no ill will towards you. Anael was a screw loose in more ways than one. Matter of fact, I approved of God's plan to set up your trial to catch him in his lie. I'm one of the angels who thinks this hotel is doing God's work, ironic as it is."

"Then why did you act a little harsh towards me the last time I went to Heaven?"

"When you're the leader of the highest angelic rank, there is no room to be amicable. Still, your pregnancy took me aback."

Mercy clutched her belly. (It took everyone aback.) "So, you're on our side?"

"I am. As you're already aware, there are angels who believe in the hotel's cause and think redemption is indeed possible for some of Hell's denizens. Which reminds me, Barachiel says hi."

"And the angels who don't like the hotel?" Charlie asked.

"We're keeping a close eye on them, but they know they can't do anything to attack you directly." the Head Seraph explains. "If God favors this place and everyone in it, an attack on the Hazbin Hotel would be the same as attacking God."

Mercy pondered this. She didn't realize that Seraphiel was also on their side as much as she was. At least she was glad to know the hotel had more allies upstairs than she originally thought. As the duo wrapped up their tour, Mercy and Seraphiel went back to the roof.

"Thank you for showing me the hotel, Lady Mercy." Seraphiel says. "I'll be happy to report to Our Father that things are going smoothly."

"I appreciate that." Mercy replied. "Is there anything else before you leave?"

"Actually, yes." Seraphiel conjured a box wrapped in blue and white paper with a pale blue ribbon on top and handed it to Mercy. "I understand it's appropriate to give expecting mothers a gift."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to."

"I insist. Besides, an angel is expecting a baby is a novel concept, but exciting nonetheless. I'll be back next month."

"I'll be ready, Lady Seraphiel."

The Head Seraph have her a warm smile before taking off into the red sky. Going back to her room, Mercy opened the gift and found inside a white, soft blanket with a light green trim and yellow stars sewn on the blanket. It made her smile as she held it close to feel the warm softness. Her new angel superior gave her her first baby gift.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, character development. Seraphiel isn't a total bitch, she's just got a lot responsibilities as leader of the Seraphim. (She's my Yellow Diamond, basically)
> 
> The next chapter is going to be focused more on Thomas Cabot as he plots revenge, and guess which cockroach and TV he shakes down for info...
> 
> Stay tuned!


	5. Crushed Like A Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Cabot approaches Valentino for information about Mercy and he goes back to Valentino. When the moth overlord refuses to cooperate, the Bloodshed Bringer tries to "motivate" him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Valentino had it coming. We ALL knew it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Valentino was in his penthouse in Porn Studios counting the money one of his girls earned for him at this evening's show. The dancer, a slim avian demoness by the name of Noir, was no Angel Dust, but she could move it and shake it like him. Even though she earned him less than what Angel would have done when he performed. Of course, he up and quit and commit himself to that stupid princess's little project of hers. Finding a replacement had been everything but possible and he's been wasting a lot of time and energy trying to find Angel's replacement. As expected, Val was aggravated as hell. Vox has been doing a lot to try to ease his boyfriend's annoyance (besides sex), but even if it did cheer him up, the moth would go back into his irritated state. 

Although he no longer cared about it anymore, his irritation worsened when he saw Alastor and Mercy's wedding on the news. He hated her for showing enough impudence to the point where she handed his ass to him in public and the video footage went viral. Vox and Velvet were able to smooth things over, but the moth was far from happy with her. He heard she was an angel again and was no protecting the hotel in God's name. It seemed ludicrous.

Done counting and content with the amount of cash he got, he grabbed his phone to text Vox to see if he wanted to hang out. Before he even hit "Send", there was a pounding at his door. With an annoyed groan, got out of his plush sofa and walked over.

(I swear, if another one of my girls tell me they got stiffed by a john, I'll be more than pissed.), thought Valentino. Of course, when he opened the door, his eyes widen in horror by who was there. Pale skin save for his continuously bleeding hands, dark hair and even darker Puritan clothes, it was Thomas Cabot. Valentino slammed the door right there. The Bloodshed Bringer came to him months ago. Apparently, he knew Mercy and shook him down for information after the video of their fight hit all Hell's media.

(The fuck does he want now?)

The door continued to pound from behind him and Valentino opened the door. "I don't think you realize it, but you're not allowed to set foot in this building. How'd you get in?"

"Being a kingpin has some advantages." Thomas said, letting himself in. "The Hazbin Hotel, the one Mercy Sampson has taken residence, what do you know about it?"

"If you think I'm helping you, you're wrong. You and that bitch have given me enough trouble as it is, so whatever you want with the latter, go to the hotel yourself. The sooner you're outta Hell, the better."

"Our Lord Satan has given me more than I ever need." Thomas says. "I have no desire to join that blasphemous project. But I know I can't just waltz in because of the Radio Demon's wards against any and all threats to the hotel. Do you know of any weaknesses I can exploit?"

"No offense, but I'd rather waltz into Cannibal Colony wearing a meat suit than go in there. Whatever you're sellin', I ain't buying."

Thomas figured the moth would say that. He balled his hand up into a fist, allowing the blood dripping to pool on the ground and flow to where Valentino stood. The blood rose up and ensnared the moth overlord, restraining his wrists and ankles and raising him up.

"Now, I know you have a fearful reputation, Valentino," Thomas says. "But as you can obviously guess, I don't give a shit. Besides, my quarry isn't with you. It's with Mercy Sampson. And since I know she's at the hotel, I need you to tell me if there are any weaknesses I can exploit. A fall in the force field, underground tunnels, anything."

Valentino spat in his face. "Go fuck yourself."

As Thomas wiped his face, he gave a grin more sinister than Alastor or the restrained moth overlord combined. He balled his fists tighter to draw even more blood. Part of the bloody restraints formed a spear-like ending and pierced his side. Valentino cried out in pain and winced. The bloody spear continued to puncture his side and torso before stopping before his crotch area.

"I'll give you one warning." Thomas says to him. "I realize you take quite a lot of pride in that certain body part, so unless you want it skewered, what can you tell me about the Hazbin Hotel?"

"I don't know anything, I swear!" Valentino cries. "I've never set foot in there and I wouldn't even know any way in or out. Plus, thanks to the Radio Demon and his little angel, any and all threats to the hotel would be eviscerated on sight. You'd be reduced to ash if you tried to get in!"

The spear tip inched away from the moth's groin, causing Valentino to sigh in relief as he watched the Bloodshed Bringer think. Without warning, Valentino was impaled in the stomach area by the bloody spear as Thomas watched him.

"You're right, I can't go on the hotel property." said Thomas. "That's why I'll have to draw her out." He released his fist and the blood vanished. Valentino laid there on the ground moaning as he watched his visitor walked away. He could heal, he knew that, but what that maniac did took a lot out of him. At least he didn't lose his dick. Val tried to crawl to the coffee table, where his phone lay, but passed out right there on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this was kinda short, but I'm building up to what will happen. What's Thomas going to do, find out in the next chapter.
> 
> Stay tuned!


	6. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy goes out for a stroll with Angel and has a run-in with an old enemy. When Angel returns beaten up, he has news for Alastor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I've picked what the baby's gender will be (not giving it away just yet😉), but I'm still working on the name. Y'all are still free to help me with names in the comment section.
> 
> Enjoy, everyone!

"What about Sarah?" Mercy asks, looking up from a book on baby names. "If it's a girl, I mean."

"A little too original, at least that's what I think, dear." Alastor replies. "How about something like Evangeline or Beatrice?"

"Hmm, hard to choose, really."

Whenever either of them had the free time, Alastor and Mercy read every baby book they could get. First child, they did not want to take chances and screw things up. Mercy remembered having to assist her mother when she was called in as a midwife, but so she felt like she knew what to do, even though it has been almost four centuries since any of that happened. Alastor, on the other hand, was nervous as all get out. Mercy wasn't sure why and she didn't want to pry. He just kept on smiling and assured her he was fine, but Mercy couldn't help but wonder about her husband. She thought he would be a good father, though.

"So, any plans for your afternoon off, dear?" Alastor asks.

"Yeah. Angel and Cherri invited me out to this cafe a block away from here. I said I'd come along."

Alastor was quiet for a moment. "Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Dear, it's fine. It's Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb we're talking about. I know you're concerned about me, but I can handle myself." She gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Besides, Angel's as protective of me as you are."

He was overprotective, Alastor will admit it. Ever since he found out about her pregnancy, the Radio Demon had been overly concerned about both her and the baby. He remembered what Rani said and realizes he might be getting possessive of his wife like a stag to a doe, but that instinct doesn't kick in when she's around someone familiar to either of them, like one of their friends. When a stranger talks to her, that's when he starts getting territorial. The last thing he wants to do is smother her. Maybe this will do them both some good.

"So, the cafe is close?" he asks.

"Just a block away. We'll be fine."

Alastor kisses the top of her head and have her a hug. (I know you will, _mon ange._ )

* * *

At the cafe, Angel, Cherri, and Mercy had a patio seat out front and were enjoying themselves. While Angel and Cherri were enjoying their lattes, Mercy had some tea. She may not care for the beverage as much as her husband, but she has to make do since she can't consume any caffeine until the baby comes. The cafe, the Buzz, was just a fifteen minute walk from the hotel and only one block away. It was charming, even by Hell's standards, and had a nice clientele. The angel made a mental note to come back here again.

Mercy found Cherri an interesting character. Angel introduced them months ago, as Charlie assigned the then-fallen angel to chaperone Angel when he went to hang out with his best friend. Ever since that turf war stunt the two pulled on 666 News, hotel management wanted to make sure that Angel didn't do more damage with Cherri. When she met the cyclops, Mercy was a little uneasy but Cherri warmed up to her right away. "Any friend of Angie's is a friend of mine." That's what she said.

"So, Merce," Cherri asks. "You picked any baby names yet?"

"I've got a few ideas, but I don't know about Alastor." said she. "He's been getting edgy these last couple of weeks."

"No offense, but Smiles is the definition of 'edgy'." Angel retorts, taking a sip of his coffee. "But going back to that baby name thing, if it's a boy, name him Anthony. If it's a girl, Angela."

Mercy cocked her eye. "You want me to name the baby after you, Angel?"

"It don't hurt." Angel shrugs.

"Angie, it's her kid. Don't try to hijack the name."

As the trio continued their discussion, Mercy thought she saw something around the corner. A figure or something? Mercy wrote it off as her mind playing tricks with her. Alastor's nervousness was starting to get to her.

"You okay, Merce?" Angel asks.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something. It's nothing." Mercy said. "So, other than Angel wanting me to name the baby after him, you guys got other ideas?"

The three then started discussing baby names. Aside from the ones he picked (which he admitted was a joke), Angel had some Italian names like Francesco or Francesca, Bella, Giovanni, or Sofia. Cherri's picks were Amanda, Alice, Steven, Jack, Vince, and Miranda. Mercy had one name she taught of if the baby was a girl, but she was going to keep her options open. She rubbed her baby bump for a moment and took another sip of her tea.

"What about Al?" Cherri asked. "Has he picked out some names."

"Daphne, Angelique, Samuel, Ambrose, John, and Elizabeth." Mercy said. "So far, anyway."

"You hoping for a boy or a girl?" the cyclops asks. "Angie's letting me in on the bet he and his boyfriend are doing."

Mercy eyes the spider. "You were serious? I thought it was just a joke."

"Hey, Husky is a gambler. You know that." Angel replied by holding his hands up. "I bet five bucks if it was a boy. That's all I'm telling ya. Cherri is the only other person in on the bet besides me."

Mercy rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. Realizing her cup was empty, she got up from her seat and walked over to a nearby trash can at the corner of the building. As she tossed it in, Mercy looked up and a cloud of dust was blown in her face. Her vision got blurry and she began to stumble. Angel and Cherri see their friend go down and was caught by a pair of bleeding hands. Angel recognized them. It was Thomas Cabot. the duo got up and ran down the alley after Thomas, who was carrying an unconscious Mercy. It was a dead end alley but just as the spider and cyclops converged, Thomas vanished into the darkness with Mercy.

Angel and Cherri hightailed it back to the hotel and almost broke the door down. Everyone hanging around the lobby saw them and Charlie and Alastor ran up to them.

"What happened?" the princess asks.

"We were having at the Buzz, having a good time, and Merce tossed out her cup." Angel explains. Suddenly, she gets some dust poofed in her face and she goes down. It was Thomas. He's got her!"

Alastor's right eye started to twitch. "What?"

"That dickhead kidnapped her!" Cherri said. "We chased him down but he disappeared with Mercy!"

Alastor's eyes started to turn into radio dials and Voodoo symbols began to form. At the bar, Husk saw the Radio Demon's facial expressions and began frantically pressing the "Deranged Alastor" button under the counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone ever see that "Archer" episode where his daughter was kidnapped and Lana goes, for lack of better terms, bat-spit crazy? That's going to be Alastor in the next chapter...
> 
> Stay tuned!


	7. Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news that Mercy has been kidnapped, the Hazbins work to track down Thomas to rescue her while keeping Alastor under control.

Mercy groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself in a dark room. She was chained to the stone wall by her wrists and struggled to break free. She couldn't even phase through them. Looking around, Mercy realized she was in some kind of dungeon. It was a large room with stone walls and floors. A barred window was on one side and the only way in or out was a wooden door to her right. She swore she saw Thomas Cabot before she passed out, but where was she?

The door opens and a dark figure stood at the threshold. It drew closer and revealed itself as Thomas himself. "Glad to see you're awake."

"Where am I?" said she.

"Back in my humble abode." Thomas says. "Sorry I wasn't able to get back in touch with you for such a long time, but I needed to make sure you and your friends were off my trail. Also, I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I'm sure it was a blast."

That last bit made her blood boil. "How come my powers can't work, Thomas? What the hell did you do?"

Tapping her chains, the Bloodshed Bringer says "Angelic metal is hard to come by in the black market, but fortunately, I found some. As long as you're chained, you're not going anywhere with these babies." He gives a perverted grin and his eyes dart to her stomach. "Speaking of which..."

He knelt down and rubbed her belly. It was still a small bump, but the way he was looking at it made Mercy cringe.

"Get your fucking had off me." she hisses.

As he gets up, Thomas tells her "Now, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. At least, until your buck gets here. He knows where I'll take you and where to find me, and when he does... I'm going to enjoy killing all three of you."

* * *

At the hotel, Alastor had to be restrained by Rosie's vines. The minute she got the call, the female overlord rushed to the hotel to find Alastor going postal in the lobby. Furniture was broken, the walls had holes aplenty. If she was a minute later, he might have gone to destroying the rest of the hotel. Alastor had not turned into his full demon form, but he was definitely going feral.

"Lemme outta 'ere!" Alastor says in his Creole accent. "I'll tear 'im to shreds! When I'm done, Cabot'll be lucky if there's ash left!"

"Calm yourself, Alastor." Rosie said. "You need to get a hold of yourself."

"Rosie's right." Charlie says. "Thomas took Mercy for another reason, other than revenge. He knows we're going to come after them."

"Well, he knows Alastor will." her girlfriend adds. "Do you think they're in his place at Endor Row? I mean, it's well-guarded and that's where we duked it out with him the last time. Plus, he's probably got a dungeon there."

"It's possible." Rosie says. "The Bloodshed Bringer has been lying low ever since your battle at his mansion. However, word around the overlord grapevine is that Valentino had an encounter with him recently."

Angel's eyes widened and Alastor continued to thrash about. Charlie turned to the spider demon and asked if they could get a hold of his former pimp.

"I cut ties with him for a reason." Angel says. "And I doubt he'll be willing to cooperate with us, even if it would be to get back at that asshole. I mean, we know he came to Val before, but why go back to him?"

The Radio Demon finally broke free of his binds and stood up, his eyes still radio dials. "I don't care if he won't help. _Ma colombe_ and my child are in danger. If I hafta ring that roach's neck ta get 'im ta talk, I'll do it."

With that, Alastor disappeared into the shadows and teleported away. Fearing they know where he's going, the group leaves for Porn Studios to catch up to Valentino before Alastor does.

* * *

Alastor had the moth pimp by the throat and pressed against the wall. Within a ten minute interval, the Radio Demon took out all of Val's guards and incapacitated Vox. He knew the pimp had a grudge against Mercy over a past indiscretion, but did he hate her enough that he would sic her past accuser on her? Valentino was already banged up before the irate deer demon burst into his office. And he knew when he was like this, he should be _very_ afraid.

"Listen, Al," Valentino said in between chokes. "You're looking out for your lady, I get that. If my Voxxy was in the same mess, I'd do the same for him."

"Well, he ain't. And we both know dat's a lie." Alastor hissed. He had heard rumors of their constant breakups to know what a dick Val was to Vox. "Now, did you send Cabot on _ma colombe_ or not?"

"He was here, but I didn't send him." Val gasps. "He came here wanting information."

Alastor loosened his grip. "What kind?"

After gasping for breath, Valentino said "He came here wanting to know any weak points in the hotel's security, specifically that force field you put up around the property. If I knew he was planning a kidnapping, I'd have tried to stop him. I'm a bastard in more ways than one, but I draw the line at kidnapping. At some levels, anyway."

Past experience told Alastor not to believe the moth. If anything Angel has told him had any indication, Valentino would have had some part in a kidnapping one way or another.

"How do I know you're not lyin' to me, roach?"

"The fucking bastard tortured me." the moth said. "He pierced me with a bleeding spear and threaten to skewer my dick. When I had nothing to give him, he impaled me and left. That's all that happened, I swear!"

Like with Thomas, Valentino had nothing for the Radio Demon to go on. He wasn't lying about torture, though. Alastor could see his injuries were visible. Thomas must have inflicted some damage. The deer let go of the pimp and walked out of his office. As he reached the street and the Hazbins and Rosie arrived, he sent his shadow minions out to search for Mercy. He's going to find his wife and child, and he was going to make sure Thomas Cabot never roams the streets of Hell ever again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make this short, but in the next chapter, Alastor just goes effing nuts on Thomas.
> 
> Stay tuned!!!


	8. Rampage!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes up against Thomas to rescue Mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before, Alastor goes offing nuts in this one. This chapter may contain some violent content and a deranged deer demon. You've been warned.
> 
> Enjoy!

Endor Row's residents got clear of the streets as they saw the Radio Demon walk the cobblestone street. The Hazbin crew and Rosie followed him as the group made their way to Thomas's estate. Reaching the gates, they were ready for opposition from the Bloodshed Bringer's golem soldiers or whatever else his twisted mind could conjure up, but surprisingly, no one met them. As they walked inside the property, the gates slammed shut and before them, an apparition of Thomas Cabot appeared.

"Well, well." said the Bloodshed Bringer. "Welcome back to my humble abode. I'm sorry I can't meet with--"

"Where's my wife, ya fuckin' _salaud_?" Alastor says. "Why don't ya show yourself?"

Thomas chuckled. "I'm afraid I'm tending to another guest. I know she's been dying to see you."

Charlie stepped up. "Release Mercy or else you'll have us to deal with."

"Don't make me laugh, Princess. Mercy Sampson had this a long time coming. Her family's hardships were because she refused me all those years ago. Our Father Below have me the power to smite her. She should have been sent here and not Heaven. She's going to get what she deserves, and with her buck here, I'll kill him, her spawn and then her."

At that, Alastor saw red. No one would endanger his wife or child. As the ghost vanished, Thomas's golem guards rose from the ground and moved to attack the intruders. As Rosie raised thorny vines to attack and Charlie began throwing fireballs, Alastor moved to reach the doors to the mansion to break in. Angel summoned his machine guns to cover for the deer demon as he barged in. Seeing as he knew Thomas was expecting him, Alastor was met with no opposition as he went down the corridor. He entered the grand hall and found the Bloodshed Bringer there with a chained Mercy. Alastor's eyes remained radio dials as he saw the swine holding her.

"Wondering when you'd get here." Thomas said smugly.

Alastor felt his anger building up, ready to explode. "Let her go, Cabot."

Even though he let her chains go, Thomas tells him "I'm afraid I'm not done. I got to admit, I didn't know about Mercy's pregnancy when I nabbed her, but seeing this just made this revenge a whole lot sweeter."

Thomas lifted her shirt up and scratched her belly deeply, causing her to cry out in pain and Alastor to charge at the Bloodshed Bringer, pinning him to the wall.

"It's just a baby. It ain't involved in this." he hisses.

"It's involved plenty." The blood oozing on Thomas's hands wrapped around the Radio Demon's wrists and pulled his hands off. The blood then grew into a large pair of hands and threw him onto the other side of the room. As Alastor got back on his feet, his form began to change. His antlers grew large and serrated, his body taller and thinner, and his eyes pitch black and his yellow teeth sharp. Mercy saw that form once decades ago. She knew what Thomas was in for.

Alastor charged at Thomas and the two wrestled each other. During the fight, the Radio Demon bit into the Bloodshed Bringer's left arm and ripped it off. Alastor coughed after spitting it out. "Disgusting taste."

With his remaining hand, Thomas balled his fist and summoned his blood to try and ensnare the Radio Demon, only for the now strengthened demon to break free and balled his own fist, causing his blood to drip.

"Ya ain't the only one who can do blood magic, Cabot." Alastor says, his grin stretching even wider.

His blood mixed with Thomas's and he took control. Alastor used the blood to form binds around his opponent and moved to him, his claws bared out and Thomas looked on in absolute terror and Mercy closed her eyes. Alastor dismembers the warlock and tore him apart until there was nothing left of the disgusting creature. Outside, the golems turned to dust, as their master was dead. With the enemy destroyed, Alastor searched the entrails for the keys to Mercy's restraints and freed her.

"Oh, Al." Mercy said, hugging him. She didn't mind that he was covered in blood.

"It's alright, _ma colombe_." Alastor said, his radio voice coming back. He picked her up bridal style and said "Let's go home."

* * *

Alastor and Mercy sat on their bed and held each other in a tight embrace. Fortunately, their baby wasn't harmed by Thomas when he scratched her belly. Rani confirmed it. Mercy's angelic healing kicked in by the time Thomas scratched her. As they continued their embrace, Mercy thought on what happened. Thomas Cabot, the vile man who falsely accused her of being a witch and had her hanged was completely dead. He hated her so much he turned to Satan to destroy her and her family. His soul had been erased from existence. He would never plague her again. And it was thanks to her husband.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just doing some thinking." she says. "He's gone. Thomas is really gone."

Alastor looked at her. "He will never hurt you again, _mon amour_. How that creature was able to last this long without the Exterminations getting him baffles me. Then again, your parents lasted just as long as he did."

"At least they got redeemed." said the angel, loosening her grip. "And you actually did the universe a favor wiping him out. I'm surprised you didn't eat him."

Alastor squirmed his face in disgust. "He would have given me indigestion. But you're right. I did the universe a tremendous favor. Even God would attest. Now, we can focus on more important things." As he says the last part, Alastor's eyes darted to his wife's midsection and rested a hand on it. Mercy gave a small smile. With the danger gone, Mercy could finally be able to get on with her afterlife. To spend it with her new family. With Alastor.

It was then the couple both felt the baby kick for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I'm gonna go slow so I can build up to the birth. This was meant to be the climax of the story, so I hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> French Translation  
> *Salaud- Swine
> 
> Plenty more to come, so stay tuned!


	9. Moving Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events occurring as Mercy's pregnancy continues moving along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while folks! Been doing a few things and lost track of time.
> 
> So as I mentioned before, I'm going a little slower building up to the birth. There's going to be a few funny moments and maybe something sexy. And the return of Alastor's tail!
> 
> Enjoy!

Three Months Later

"Aw, Angel!" Mercy says, holding up the little white onesie. "It's adorable!"

Despite Mercy saying not to make a fuss, the girls and Angel insisted on throwing a baby shower for her. Husk and Cyrus took Alastor for some time out while they had the party. The girls were up in Alastor and Mercy's room and was decorated with red and blue pennants and table cloths on the table where the refreshments were served. They were serving some little sandwiches and a veggie plate with some punch. Vaggie was strictly enforcing the "no booze" rule. Niffty made a cupcake cake for the party with pink and blue icing.

As a game, Mercy had the guests wear blue and pink clothespins on their clothing and if they tried to say "baby, they would have to give up a clothespin. The one who had the most would win. Cherri won and got a martini glass set.

For gifts, Mercy got some onesies from Charlie, Vaggie, and Angel, an old-fashioned crib from Rosie with a little mobile, a baby carriage from Niffty, and a stuffed imp doll from Cherri. Since Mercy still hasn't given any clues about the baby's gender, the partygoers tried to keep it gender-neutral until the baby comes.

"Thanks again for this, guys." Mercy said. "This was really fun."

"Well, we gotta give you a good time before the kid comes." Cherri said, raising her glass of punch. "Plus, think of it as a makeup party since we couldn't throw you a bachelorette party."

"If she weren't pregnant, we'd be having one right now." Angel says. "But hey, I'm happy."

Vaggie have him an accusatory look. "If you spiked the punch, I'll tear you apart."

Charlie moved in to change the conversation. "So Mercy, what are you hoping for? Boy? Girl?"

"Yeah." Niffty joined in. "We want to know."

"I never really thought about it." the angel said, rubbing her belly. "I'm honestly happy with what the baby will be, but I don't know what Alastor's rooting for."

"Can't ya read his mind to find out?" Angel asked.

"No, we're both not finding out the gender until the baby's born. We promised each other. And I told him about your bet, Angel."

Angel folds all four arms. "Buzzkill."

"Well, I support the idea." Rosie says. "There's some fun to a surprise."

* * *

"So it's true?" Alastor asks Husk. "You and Angel are betting on the gender of my baby?"

"That doesn't surprise you?" Cyrus asks. "Husk would bet on anything."

"Relax, Al." Husk said, taking a swig of his booze. "It was just something fun to do. I don't give a shit what the kid turns out to be. Angel's more into it than I am."

While the ladies were having a baby shower, Cyrus and Husk took Alastor to the Blue Moon club to pass the time. The jazz club was more Al's speed and it had a good atmosphere and good booze (which Husk loves). As the band played, Alastor and the guys took some time to relax. The Radio Demon hoped his dove was having a good time at her party.

As Alastor listened to the music, he looked around when his red eyes stopped at a particular table and noticed who was sitting there. That boorish calculator-headed moron better known as Vox. This was one of the rare times Alastor had seen his rival without his sidepiece with him. His mood started to change right then and there. Husk noticed this and looked to see Vox.

"Oh, fuck. We gotta go." the winged cat told the wolf as he tried to drag Alastor away. This place did not need a repeat of the Valentino fiasco. Cyrus paid their waiter and the three men tried to make their way for the door.

"Alastor?" Vox says. "Huh, first time I've seen you in a while." The TV Demon got up and walked over. "What's all this? Where's your little lady?"

"She's having a baby shower and my friends and I wanted to leave her be." Alastor explains. "What about you? Where's your moth?"

"He's held up with a shoot at the studio so I'm killing time before I head over to see him. Last time I saw him, you fucked him up good, Al."

"The Bloodshed Bringer had some part to play in that. But fortunately for Valentino, he won't be playing the violin anytime soon."

Word of Alastor killing Thomas spread all over Hell. Some, like the souls of Endor Row, are happy he's gone. Others became more fearful. Alastor would have broadcasted the carnage, but given the state at the time, he did not want it known that his wife was kidnapped by Thomas Cabot. Vox clearly didn't know about Thomas trotting Valentino, either because the pimp overlord didn't or wouldn't tell his boyfriend.

"Okay, we need to get going." Cyrus says, shoving the deer along as the trio exited the club. As they walked down the street to find someplace else to go, Alastor was muttering swears under his breath.

* * *

A few weeks later, Mercy was sitting on the sofa in her and Alastor's room reading a book when Alastor came in. He smiled when he saw his lovely wife and took a seat next to her. As he sat down, he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How's my lovely dove?" said he.

"Fine." Mercy said, placing the bookmark on the page and closing her book. "It feels nice to have some downtime once in a while. My feet are killing me."

His eyes darted to her midsection. "How's our _faon_ today?"

"Doing good. Charlie's gonna put me on maternity leave soon, so I might as well get used to downtime. I still can't believe it's gonna be in a few months, Al. You excited?"

“I am.” Alastor pulls her in closer until she was sitting on his lap, his eyes half-lidded. "But being here right now with you excites me more."

Mercy blushes. "Really, Al? At the stage I'm in, I'm not sure we should be doing anything rough. Plus, aren't you worried about making a mess on the couch?"

"I can make the stains go away with a snap of my fingers, dear." he said. "Plus, Angel's been giving me tips. I think I know what'll be safe for us."

Mercy shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. "So, my big bad stag," she says, two fingers moving up his chest. "What'll it be?"

Alastor have her a mischievous look. While he knew he can't do anything that might harm their baby, there were... Other things they could do. He pulled her in closer for a deep kiss. As he did, his hands rested on her hips and she broke the kiss to straddle his lap and undid his shirt with one hand and played with one of his suspenders with the other. Mercy chuckles when she sees his tail wagging happily. The hand playing with the suspender trailed down to his pants fly and made quick work of it. Pushing his shirt up, Mercy took a look at her husband to see if he was okay. The look on his face coupled by the tent in his pants gave her some ideas.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, cher." the deer said, his Creole accent kicking in.

As she looked down, Mercy says "Can I try something?"

"Last time ya said that, it was when ya got pregnant."

Mercy kissed him. "And what a wonderful thing that was."

As she kissed him once again, going from his mouth to his neck, Mercy slid her hand down into his pants. Alastor tensed up for a moment when he felt her touching his member, but he relaxed and allowed his dove to continue. She could feel pre-cum leaking at the tip as she applied gentle strokes to her husband's penis. As she continued kissing, Mercy continued jerking him off and hearing his moans. His tail was wagging faster and faster. As he continued, she smashed his lips against her and he soon came. They remained that way for a few moments before Mercy let go of his cock and removed her hand from the confines of his underwear. Alastor was breathless but happy.

"How was that, cher?" she asked, licking his fluids off her fingers.

"Really good." Alastor said in his radio voice. "We should try that again some time."

Mercy chuckles and gives him another kiss on the lips. As they tidied themselves up, Alastor helped his wife up. Dinner would be ready soon, and the Radio Demon knows what happens when one keeps his dove from food at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the next chapter is going to be the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope everyone's ready!
> 
> French Translation:  
> *Faon- Fawn
> 
> Stay tuned!


	10. Fawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment we've all been waiting for! Alastor and Mercy's baby is born!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah!!!  
> I hope everyone's excited for this. I took up some time to think about the baby and I can't wait to share!
> 
> WARNING: The following chapter contains an insane amount of fluff. Reader discretion advised. :P
> 
> Enjoy!

After three months, Mercy had already reached what should be the final round of her pregnancy. Last week, she was placed on maternity leave and she spent most of her time either in her room or in the common area. Angel and the others visited regularly to keep her company when Alastor was unavailable. Part of her was nervous about the baby coming. The other part of her was excited. She wondered about what life would be like for her child, seeing as it would be an angel and a demon all at once. Would Heaven accept it? How would Lucifer take the news? A lot of those questions reverberated in her mind. Alastor and everyone else assured her that the baby would be okay and she believed them. She was glad to have them around.

One day, Mercy was in the hotel library looking for something else to read. Vaggie was with her looking for something for reference and offered to help her out. Mercy had been spending a lot of time reading since she her pregnancy moved along. Something to do in her free time. She was amazed what kinds of books could be found in Hell. Ironically, one could find a copy of the Bible, but it was pretty rare. Unless it was written by LeVay. As the splotched angel went up the ladder, she found a copy of _House of the Seven Gables_ and took it. As soon as she got down, she felt a twinge in her chest and moaned.

"Mercy?" Vaggie says. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Picking up the book she dropped, she felt that strange feeling again, only it was coming from her midsection. Looking down, she saw a puddle at her feet. Her eyes widened when she realized what happened. Vaggie sees it and stops what she's doing.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." the moth demoness said. "I'll tell the others."

The two rushed to the infirmary and the serpentine doctor laid her down on one of the hospital beds. Vaggie texted Charlie to tell her what happened and sure enough, she along with Alastor, Angel, and the rest of the crew were clamoring outside the infirmary. Rani stepped out for a moment and asked Charlie to help her. Before they went back in, Alastor stops the doctor to ask what happened.

"Mercy's water has indeed broken." Rani explains. "I'm suggesting everyone get comfortable. I'm not sure how long it's going to take, but I ask everyone to try and remain calm as well."

"Let me in." Alastor insists.

"Alastor, I'm insisting you not come in. I'm asking Charlie to act as a doula for the birth. We can't have too many people in here right now."

Mercy screams on the other side of the door and the demon princess rushes inside followed by the doctor. Alastor takes a seat on the bench outside the infirmary and is soon accompanied by Angel and Vaggie. As the hours went by, the Radio Demon sat there trying to keep calm. On the other side, Husk, Angel, and Niffty were playing gin rummy, where the winged cat demon won eight consecutive times, while Vaggie did everything she could to try and keep him calm. His smile was faltering, she noticed it. He was really worried.

In his head, Alastor tried to remind him that Mercy was in good hands. Their baby was going to be alright. But he couldn't help but worry. The last time he wasn't by his wife's side, something awful happened to her. While she had someone with her when she went into labor, the deer was still worried about his dove and their fawn. Alastor clasped his hands together and said a silent prayer. (I don't know if You can hear me, but please help my wife and our child. It may be born in Hell, but it is not like me. It was sinless since conception. Please help it, and help its mother.)

An hour later, a baby's cries could be heard and Rani slithered out of the infirmary. Seeing her, Alastor got up from his seat and asked "Are they alright?"

"They're both fine, Alastor." Rani said, a warm smile on her face. "And I'm happy to announce you have a daughter."

Alastor just froze while everyone else had their own reactions to the news. He had a daughter. Alastor didn't care what the child was going to be. He just knew it was going to be his. Rani let Alastor in, as she wanted a few people in at a time, and Alastor saw his wife clutching a bundle to her chest while Charlie was telling her she did good. His dove looked both happy and tired at once.

"Hey Al." said Mercy. As Alastor got closer to the bed, he looked to see his little fawn. She had red hair with black and white blots akin to her mother's and deer-like ears like his own. Her skin was paper white like Mercy's with a red birthmark over her left eye akin to the one over her mother's right eye. Her eyes had red sclera with green irises, a combination of her parents' eyes. Their little fawn was awake and aware, looking around as she remained snuggled up.

"She's beautiful, _ma colombe_." he tells her. Words could not describe how happy he was now. His angels were here with him.

"She takes a lot after you, Al." Mercy says.

"I'd say she takes after you, cher."

"Want to hold her?" As she handed the bundle to her husband, Rani showed him how to hold his daughter and he carefully held her by his chest. He felt pride and happiness as he held his daughter. He had never been happier, except maybe when his dove came into his afterlife. After a while, Alastor handed their baby back to Mercy.

"Have you picked a name yet?" Charlie asks.

"I had one." Mercy said. Looking to Alastor, she says "After you told me about Rochelle, I figured maybe we should name our daughter after her. I think she'd want to be remembered."

Alastor thought for a moment. He never thought of naming their child after his first love but his wife had a point. Rochelle deserves to be remembered. "I couldn't agree more, darling."

As her husband kisses the top of his wife's head, Mercy looked at their little baby. "Welcome to the world, Rochelle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the story, and ultimately the end of the series. But I'm not finished just yet. After this chapter, I'll post an announcement to give my readers a sneak peak of what's coming up next. I'm to giving anything away just yet, but I hope you will all enjoy. And since "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy" is my first fanfic work ever, thank you all for your support, kudos, and comments!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	11. Announcement

Hey all!

So, this wraps up the series, but I'm not done just yet. I want to thank all my loyal readers for all their support and feedback. "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy" was my first fanfic work and I'm really proud about how it turned out. I want to thank you all once again!

Now, I'm considering making a sequel series to "Hazbin Hotel: Mercy" centered on Rochelle as she is a teenager trying to live up to expectations while trying to figure out her place in the universe. I'm going to get the first one out some time this week and I hope everyone will enjoy it.

I also have some other fanfic ideas in the works. For those who are curious, here are some hints!

*Angel dealing with an unknown animator (think "Duck Amuck" with Angel). Might even do a sequel depending on how it turns out.

*A few RadioDust stories.

*Maybe a Chaggie story or two.

*PentNiss and CherrixPentniss will also be in the mix. (My favorite Hazbin ships are Chaggie, RadioDust, Charlastor, and PentNiss. They're all just cute!)

*Maybe another series or a one shot with an OC of my own making.

And more to come. I hope you all will enjoy them and look forward to your feedback. Thank you all once again!

-KQueen


End file.
